A Kiss, A Rose, A Tear
by Dr. B. Shadow
Summary: Summery: Why is there shadows in my room? Who is leaving all these roses? Why is he such a Mystery? Why am I bleeding tears? Find out... AU


A KISS, A ROSE, A TEAR.

**Disclaimer:** _Believe me if this was mine Harry Potter would end with Voldemort **winning** and Harry waking up to find it's all a dream. C'mon people **wake up**! Before HP ends and **enjoy** it while it lasts.  
_**Summery:** Why is there sh  
adows in my room? Who is leaving all these roses? Why is he such a Mystery? Why am I bleeding tears?  
Find out.  
**By:** _Dr_. B. **Shadow**.

* * *

Shivering in bed, I see the moonlight spill in threw lace window shades, shadows dancing around the walls as the wind blows the tree branchs. 

I look at the candle and it lights slipping out of bed I and taking the candle holder I make my way to the vanity to find a rose sitting on the table with a silk ribbon and a ring and necklace connected to it.

I hear a sigh but freeze when my brown curls are moved from the back of my neck and a kiss is softly planted. I turn to see cold grey eyes and a smirk.

"What are you doing here Draco?" I ask whilst sitting in my vanity chair, he looks at me and says, "I thought I would check on the one I am to protect, also it has been a while."

"Yes, very long indeed," I paused again choosing my words wisely wanting to touch the subject carefully as if picking up a thorny rose. "Are you the one who left my all these gifts?"

Draco watched as she motioned the rose and all.

"Do you think I did Hermione?" Draco asked, and sat down on a chair that appeared out of no where.

"I have to say I do, but I don't know why... you know you should give it to her..." Hermione said tentatively not wanting to strike a nerve.

"I can't!"

_To Late..._

* * *

Draco saw her jumped as he said that, he took her hand and said, "Look, I have almost lost you already. I don't want to lose her as well, it is hard enough that I have other things to deal with..." 

"I know, but you must see her one last time before then." Hermione said confidently, as she pulled her hand away from his cold fingers. "I know the day I lose you no matter how much of a ferret you are I will miss you."

Draco smirked turning his head away knowing the mudblood had grown on him just as he had her, he was hoping not to lose either but it was hard to choose.

_Which One..._

* * *

"Listen I would like to know who is sending all these roses! I have plenty of them thank you, please tell the next person who sends some more here that they will be tossed out the window... BEFORE it is opened!" 

She hung up the phone and sighed smelling the roses and sighs she loved them but it was to many for her to handle.

She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and sighed as she heard a knock.

"If you have roses... go away!" She snapped, she rubbed her eyes furvently trying to get rid of the sleepiness not wanting to have to deal with anymore.

"Nope... just good old Tom, but if you would like some I could get you some." Tom said as he took off his hat and she jumped and hugged him saying. "Tom it is so good to see you!"

"Good to see you to Em, how has life been without the movies?" Tom asked and hugged her back then walked over to the couch with her, sitting down she replied. "Good, I'm just having rose difficulties."

Tom looked around at the roses and smiled, "I think you have yourself a stalker." Emma sighed and said, "To tell you the truth I think your right... it is almost like the letter's with Harry..."

"I think Potter has gotten to us, I think Dan is just a hop, jump, skip away from being sent to the nutter house really." Emma smiled at how he always knew how to cheer her up.

_He Always Was..._

* * *

A teen age girl got up at the sound of her three alarms and started to get ready for her retreat and also Church that night, she turned on the radio disappointed to not hear Christmas Music anymore since it was already 2 days after it.  
She did a little wiggle around her room hopping around to find her outfit and also packing the last of her things smiling at thoughts of seeing snow finally after such a warm christmas. 

She sighed as a song started playing that reminded her of a video she had just saw that previous night of Tom. Her thoughts disturbed by a ring a ding and a chirp from an IM she ran to her bubble computer and open the little box.

She smiled as Drake's picture came up on a handsome boy with brilliant blue eyes and a combination dark blonde hair. She read the message he had just left her.

"Hey thanks for the comment, glad you liked it and hope you have a safe trip and I'll be posting next vid soon might be the night you come back so watch out for it! Thanks again, Drake." She read aloud and smiled and why he looked so much like Draco and Tom.

_To Solve This Mystery..._

* * *

A guy walked into a room he sniffed in the french vanilla and looked at the Chocolate that sat on the table next to the candle. He smiled and took out a necklace and put it with the chocolate and heard a soft gasp. 

"Drake!" This girl exclaimed and ran to him and hugged him tightly, he smiled and hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, I was wondering where you had been, I have a gift for you." He pulls out a ribbon that has a ring at the end with a clasp.

"It is very beautiful, but I couldn't take it... that is your mothers!" She whispered softly as she felt it brush against her fingers.

"Take it... mother has been gone a year, she wanted me to pass this down. Dawn would have wanted it, but she is not with us. So you are next to have it and cherish it until you must pass it down."

She nodded and smiled as he went behind her she slipped her hands behind her neck to move her long blonde hair as he pulled the ribbon around her neck and the ring laid on her skin gently glowing in the candle light.

"Close your eyes and let your memories come back... this will take them away..." He whispered softly and moved her hair back and looked over her shoulder at it and smiled as it turned into black diamonds.

She sniffled a little and lifted her hand to wipe her eyes, but he did it before she could... She opened her eyes and gasped as the red on his fingers she touched her eyes and felt the warmth, the liveliness of the blood.

_Why Am I Crying Blood..._

* * *

_He was always to late to find out why they cried blood and which mysterious one did it._

* * *

I hoped you like this I came up with the non-existent plot while looking at Tom Videos on YT. This is combination, D/Hr, T/E, D/?, and ?/? so just so you know, Drake, and the 2 girls are my characters. I may continue this I may not I just wanted to write this down before I forgot it and actually publish ONE thing on while I am still awake and sane. It is almost 9:30am so I hope you like all this and if you didn't like it that's good too.  
Happy Holidays comment or review if you like or hate please thanks. 


End file.
